Sonny with a chance of powers and vacation
by channy.stemi4ever
Summary: Sonny is Nuevo. chad is arrogant. Nico and Grady looking for food. zora .. good thing is she happens when you add all these powers and more holidays  misspelled. sorry if I'm from Spain


Sonny con una oportunidad de Poderes

Demi Lovato es soleado Munroe

caballero Chad Dylan Cooper es la libra esterlina

toronth tifanni es Tawni Hart

Doug Mitchell Broucher es grady

Allison es Zora Lanchester

Brandon Harris es único

Capítulo 1 Hoy: la reunión del viernes

Soleado perspectiva:

Yo estaba haciendo las maletas para ir a participar en el programa para · onda ¨ so random¿Qué he encontrado como un anuncio en mi televisión (tv aparece Marshall): ¨ hola alos aficionados a · ola Estamos orgullosos de decir que tenemos un nuevo miembro que se une a nosotros ... si nada más que ¨ soleado ° Munroe es la nueva ola que se verá mañana por su primer boceto No se pierda ...

(Embalaje Soleado final): No puedo creer que dentro de unos minutos estaré volando a Hollywood ... (Cierre el caso y resolver el pelo) ...

(Introducción de la mama): hija es todo lo que está haciendo tarde para el viaje

(Sunny): Si la mamá es todo ... (Cogiendo la maleta) Estoy emocionado que

(Connie): Yo también, pero siempre recuerda que no van Diva "¨

(Sunny): no mamá, que no. New York siempre será la chica que nos podemos ir ahora?

(Connie), que bonita ... (Al salir del aeropuerto)

(Dejando el plano)

(Connie): buena hija Te llevaré al estudio y me voy a casa para descomprimir

(Sunny): mamá se puede ...

(En los estudios de Cóndor)

(Un hombre viene a mí): Hola, hay que darse de sol-asintió con la cabeza ", así que estoy Marshall Yo soy el director de ¨So ramdom ¨ y · · Mackenzie Cataratas

(Sunny): si ... que cae Mackenzie es ¨ ¨?

(Marshall) es otro programa que se centra en el drama y la estrella es ¨ °-Chad Dylan Cooper asintió con la cabeza y no, yo no soy el dueño yo soy el jefe adjunto de esta sección se divide en secciones porque soy ¨ ¿Qué onda cae ¨ y · · Mackenzie-asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás, "el propietario es el Sr. Condor Condor estudios de la ¨ ¨ (de repente una voz por el altavoz): Marshall, su madre está en la línea 2 (Marshall no le interesa): bueno como dije .. . (volver interrupciones) y la línea 3 (Marshall): mejor que me valla de sol hasta después de (salir)

(En el sótano de poner Tawni cacao mocha accesorios y cacao Nico alimentación zora Grady idénticos en el sarcófago)

(Sunny): Hola chicos. QUE ONDA. YO SOY EL NUEVO MIEMBRO!

(Nico y Grady): hola somos Nico y Grady pero eso es lógico

(Sunny) y estoy soleado, pero eso es lógico ... Zora alta

(Zora) pilas triple A?

(Sunny): no. No tengo ni zora

(Zora) ah bueno a mi ataúd (sarcófago entra)

(Sunny): Tawni de alta ...

(Tawni): sunnycienta alta (pelo adecuado)

(Sunny): mi nombre es soleado pero no importa ... bien chicos me voy con Marshall bye

(Otros): bye

... (Dirigiéndose a la descarga cafetería mí con un chico rubio) ...

(Los dos en el suelo): awww!

(El niño): ¿Quién eres tú?

(Sunny): Estoy de sol Monroe ...

(El niño), y donde pasar sus visitantes?

(Sunny) es ...

(El niño): ah ... no quiere un autógrafo?

(Sunny): dejen de hablar PUEDE GRACIAS ME, es que no me dejes ir

(El niño), pero ... (Interrupción por mí): Estoy de sol Monroe y yo soy el miembro más reciente de ¨ ¨ y lo que la onda que son ...?

(El niño): en serio, no sé quién soy yo?

(Sunny): no, porque si no ... entonces te preguntas ...?

(El niño): Chad Dylan Cooper el mejor actor de nuestra generación y la estrella Mackenzie se cae!

(Sunny): Mackenzie QUE?

(Chad): caídas ... en serio, no sé Mackenzie o yo?

(Sunny): No basta con ver lo que la onda

(Chad) y ahora con razón, ir a esos estúpidos

(Sunny): el perdón como ha dicho usted?

(Chad): niña tonta ... en serio la revisión andate oídos

(Sunny) en 1 ° no son estúpidos soleado 2 ° y 3 ° de ir medio dramática

(Chad): estúpidos ...!

(Sunny): medio dramático ...!

(Chad): vaya ...!

(Sunny): Hay que ir ...!

(Chad): sin ti ...!

(Sunny): buenas!

(Chad): buenas!

(Sunny): muy bueno!

(Chad): muy bueno!

(Sunny), así que estamos bien?

(Chad): oh .. Somos más que eso!

(Los dos caminaban a los lados opuestos)

¿Qué fue eso lo único es que esta caliente cuando sentí sus músculos golpe fuerte ... No soleado ahora no creo que el Chad Dylan lo que es el enemigo!

Chad perspectiva:

¿Qué fue eso lo único es que el choque se sentía caliente cuando huelo su aliento de menta lindo ... Chad no cree que ahora es el enemigo de sol Monroe!

Uno de los puntos de vista:

(En la cafetería se encuentra en una mano los que las olas y al otro lado de la mesa Mackenzie cae sobre la mesa lo que cada uno está sentado exepto onda Nico, Grady y soleado se están alineando para el almuerzo a continuación, en el Chad)

(Chad): hola sol, tontina Nico gruñón-felicitación y Grady

(Nico y Grady) Tenemos los nombres!

(Chad): Sí, pero recuerde que será de interés y el esfuerzo ... (Ala por delante de la fila)

(Sunny): hey tenemos primero!

(Chad) también dijeron que no podían verme aquí tan guapo ", señalando su rostro ... que Brenda está para la cena de hoy

(Brenda): filete jugoso y tierno como un episodio de ayer de Mackenzie Falls-ser entregadas en

(Sunny): Yo quiero uno como el Chad. Si mi estómago gruñe muge

(Brenda): No es lo que estamos hablando

(Sunny) de carne que le dio el Chad

(Brenda): no sirven carne de aquí

(Portlyn en movimiento): hola como siempre, por favor, Brenda (Brenda da langosta): esto parece un bebé carne-portlyn voluntad (he usado algo así como los toros)

(Sunny) se complace en darles la tierra y el mar y nos dan vomitierra

(Tawni): Espere unos segundos

(Sunny): ¿por qué?

(Todos exepto soleado): 5,4,3,2,1

(El aumento de Chad): Mackenzie cae aclamado y mi Chad Dylan Cooper

(El Mac): Guza!

(Sunny se pone de pie): a mí para pedir pizza! "Teniendo a su teléfono en la

(Aquellos que la onda): PIZZA invención-Lanzamiento de la comida!

remember that forgiveness x speak Spanish misspellings and !... comment I keep going !

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamenteDiccionario - Ver Diccionario Detallado


End file.
